


My heart aches for you

by LucidLoss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Chronic Illness, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Love/Hate, M/M, Rivalry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidLoss/pseuds/LucidLoss
Summary: Dream is a fresh faced competitor at the MCC arena, finally managing to win over enough sponsors from months of showy performances at other major events. He'd be playing with many of his idols, including Technoblade. It's a shame he'd end up falling in more ways than one in the end.I do not condone the shipping of real people. This is personas ONLY. Please do not shove this into the CCs faces, as that would be incredibly disrespectful.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162





	My heart aches for you

**Author's Note:**

> Haha it's starting off nice at first but it'll get worse later on- and you'll understand why I have those tags. Also, yes, this is cross-posted on wattpad.

My heart aches for you~

____________________________________

Maniacal laughter rang out through the land, the sound accompanied by the clashing of metal. Four figures sat in the plains, laughter coming from the one in the center. The others nervously shuffle, watching the one in the middle with fear. 

Dream was a nightmare to all hunters, decidedly. He could strike paranoia and terror into the hearts of the most seasoned players, playing with them as a predator would with their prey. It was fair though, he had never been one to play fair.

He'd go about slaughtering them in various different and creative ways. It could range from suffocating them underground, to pushing them from high surfaces, to burning them alive, to simple sword kills after he uses the environment to his advantage. 

Dream was a psychological horror when he decided to be. Using invisibility potions to pit the hunters against each other, taunting the hunters from the lava after mounting a strider in the nether, towering up into the sky just to use a fishing rod to throw the hunters to their bittersweet deaths. Bitter because they would have to start the process of "hunting" him anew. Sweet because they would be offered temporary relief from the constant mind games he played.

Every single one surrounding the man knew this, laughing at the danger of the situation beforehand. One man against three? It was hardly fair, not to mention nearly impossible. It was one mind against three. A frenzied mind that shouldn't have been able to think so rationally in every situation…

They had been so very wrong. Each man had faced every death that had been possible in every moment, their failures shining through like a beacon in the dark. The blonde before them had run their reputation and titles into the ground with little remorse. His laughter was a mocking sound as they all fell to their knees around him. 

They didn't want to do this anymore. They much rather let the blonde defeat the ender dragon and go home with this defeat. But the blonde had taken to becoming the hunter instead of the hunted, thriving amongst the flurry of violence. He didn't do this for the fame or fortune, it was so obvious now. He was a man with a god complex who found pleasure in CRUSHING those beneath him. 

It had been a mistake to enter, so with weary bodies they call out to the emergency spectators, pain in their eyes.

"We, the three hunters, respectfully surrender to competitor Dream. We can no longer go on, and give him the win. Please allow for this match to end."

The plains became silent as the blonde had stilled at the surrender, fists clenching at his sides. He had been displeased, clearly. He had wanted to pick their minds longer, but the games would end immediately. This hadn't counted as a victory, just cowards stepping down from a fight.

An angered chuckle escapes the blonde as his blade lowers, his shoulders dropping in boredom. He tosses his head back, arms raised to point. 

"Come on, don't tell me you actually intend to take the cowards way out! You knew what entering this manhunt would entail, do not make me suffer the consequences of your cowardice." He spits with venom, arms waving in the air as if to scold them. "You honestly intend to quit right now? As you have me cornered, you would quit in fear? You've got to be kidding me." 

A hand comes up to the porcelain mask that hides the true intent on the man behind it, rubbing against it much like a normal man would rub his hand against his face in frustration. It oddly humanized him, but they knew better.

"Yes. We cannot go on. You win Dream."

The blonde man merely huffed angrily, sword swinging over his shoulder as he whips around to leave the plains. "Unbelievable! Everyone before you at least had the common decency to never use the emergency surrender. They actually carried out the hunt until the end. Pitiful."

The three unknown hunters shrink in on themselves, leaving through the other side of the plains. They couldn't face their fans now. They were never ones to give up on a challenge and suddenly they can't handle ONE PERSON? It didn't look good for them.

They left that day with shame. Dream left with unsatiated bloodlust.

_______________

George and Sapnap had waited for dream on the other side of the wall limits of the plains, frowns gracing their faces. They knew how Dream would be feeling, they knew him best. 

He would be absolutely pissed and likely will not be coming home until he's cooled down. He'd of course see if they needed anything, he's far too caring of them. It made sense though, seeing as they were the only ones in his life now.

His family was gone, lost to wars of the past. They had been caught in a crossfire they had no part in. But such is life.

The two face each other, reading each other before nodding. They race to meet their blonde friend, grasping him in a hug. Even if they couldn't see his face behind the porcelain smiley mask, they still could read the pleasant surprise the blonde was feeling. Years of friendship does that, they suppose.

"We're sorry that happened Dream, we know you were really looking forward to a challenge today. You were so hyped too…" George says with a sour face, sharing Dream's disdain for quitters. They had done many manhunts together, and George had never once given up despite everything Dream had put him through. He could see why his friend was frustrated. It was a false win in his eyes.

"But look on the bright side! Because it was a surrender, you can schedule another one and make sure the contestants know they cannot give up! No emergency quitting, it'll be a proper manhunt!"

Sapnap nodded next to George, deciding to add in. "Yeah man, you could probably get some actual competition this time around.

Those dudes are really well known around the kingdoms, words of their defeat is probably gonna spread like wildfire! Then you can kick ass whenever some tough dude decides he wants to challenge you!"

Dream's mask is lifted enough to expose his rosy lips, a ghost of a smile slowly making its way onto them at that idea. 

Sure, today was a disappointment- but it was also carried the potential of new competitors. Dream's town was small, and barely known. It was a community that had visitors occasionally there for trade and those who would take a shot at climbing to fame. Nothing really came of those from that town, and that is why these one in a million visitors would benefit Dream.

He would become more well known through the famous hunters themselves and those who follow them everywhere they go. Words of the mighty that had fallen would fall on society's ears. Not all was lost.

_______________

Later into the night, when George and Sapnap had long retired to bed, Dream wanders about outside, slaying the stray hostile mob around their house. A groan slips out of his lips, sword dangling awkwardly from his arm. Boredom.

Mindless killing did nothing to stimulate him, these mobs held no intelligence. The closest thing that would represent a challenge would be to dodge a crowd of skeletons trying to shoot him or playing a glorified version of mouse trap with a creeper. Not even the endermen seemed to be in the mood to present a challenge, barely teleporting when he moved to attack an entire group.

There was nothing to do with his insomniac adhd addled brain during the night, he didn't feel the need to sleep nudging at his brain sadly. Nobody was up to talk to, there was nothing to tire him out. He'd just be a sitting duck until the inevitable sunrise. Waiting for George and Sapnap to get up. An expected pattern. He wouldn't be able to sleep for days- so he took a seat on the roof, and let his mind wander.

He'd never left the village except to go into the forest to collect some herbs and wood for their home. Even so, he'd only gone so far. It made him ponder what could he could accomplish by leaving. There were far more densely populated cities and villages miles away, and he could have much more to do. Those types of places were like him, rarely if ever do they rest.

There was constant movement in those types of places, or so he heard- always something you could do to better yourself. Always somewhere to be if you wanted. You could keep yourself occupied without end. Dream would be able to thrive in that environment, even when he has the times where he craves nothing more than to wind down. There were places like that too.

Not to mention, the city was full of Dream's greatest inspirations and idols- such as Illumina, Captain Sparkles, Quackity, Jschlatt, Mr. Beast- and the blood god himself, Technoblade. Dream's favorite pvp celebrity. 

Could he really be blamed though? Whenever Techno's fights were broadcasted live, Dream couldn't help but watch and be enraptured. The man's technique, confidence, and skill wasn't anything to scoff at, he could get the weak-hearted to give up with a few words and slashes of his blade. He was worshipped among people, being seen as untouchable. Nobody had even lain a scratch upon the pink-haired god.

Dream had become such a well known fighter in his town simply because he idolized Techno in every way, following the man's word and movements like they were law. 

The problem for Dream was, while Techno was strong and had brute force on his side, Dream had speed and agility on his own. Dream often doubted his intelligence when it came to the pinkette, thinking the man to be above him. He could never be exactly as Techno, he wasn't built like that.

He was far softer and less bulky than Techno, he wasn't quite able to build up his muscle like his idol.. He had always been quite lithe. It annoyed him sometimes, he was built for running, not brute strength.

The pink haired male, from what Dream has absorbed from interviews, was the exact opposite. He had a built frame, his hands looked calloused and rough whenever he wasn't wearing his fingerless gloves, and he held himself with a regal air. Everything about him was masculine, even the long pink hair. If anything, it just made him seem far more ethereal and untouchable. He was beyond the mortal realm, to Dream at least.

The man was someone to be looked up to, somebody to measure yourself against. After all, so many saw being on Technoblade's level the highest peak if it could ever be done....

"Screeeee..."

The front door opening pulls Dream from his thoughts of a pink haired pvp master down to the earth, where Sapnap now stared up at him with a frown on his face.

"Clay, we've talked about this. If you can't sleep you can always tell George or I so we can stay up with you. You don't need to stay up through the night time all by yourself- you get stuck in your head and do that overthinking thing where you hyper-fixate-"

Sapnap is cut off by Dream landing next to him with a quiet thud of the dirt, the masked male standing beside him now. 

"Look, I know sometimes you need time yourself away from us dude- trust me I get it, but we know how you are Clay. We're worried for you." Dream winces behind his mask at the use of his "real" name being used twice now. Sapnap didn't really take to using it unless he was being serious.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry to have made you guys so distressed- I just can't help it. I want to be better, I want to get us all out of here one day. Is it really so bad to want better for all of us? This town- the middle of nowhere- has hardly done anything for us! We have little connection with everybody here, and the only ones who show interest are just in it because they want to ride along the small boost of popularity! Sapnap, I don't wanna be kept here!"

Sapnap's arms come to cross over his chest, hands clutching at each arm. "I know Dream, and we'll get there someday. Right now though and probably for a long while, we can't go anytime soon..." He says quietly, looking through the doorway to make sure George had not gotten up yet and noticed their absence.

Dream had stayed quiet for a moment before his soft hands came up to grasp at Sapnap's arms. 

"I... I'm going to leave tomorrow. I have more than enough money saved from the manhunts through the years- I've never had to dip into my savings so I could last a long while in the city- and there's always portals- I just can't stand it anymore. I'm tired of being stuck here. There's the want to spread my wings and fly, Sap-" Dream rambled, hands squeezing his friends shoulders tightly.

The black hair male blanked for a moment before panicking, fussing over his friend immediately. "Dream are you crazy? You're going alone? Into a big ass city you've never been to WITHOUT anybody you know? That just spells a recipe for disaster!" Sapnap barked out, gaze trailing up to the unsettling smiley face on his friend's porcelain mask.

The blonde hesitated a few moments after the little outburst before his resolve hardened. "Sap, I have to do this. It's the only way I'll ever get any better at everything- there's nothing left to learn from where I am now. You and George don't take this as seriously as me. And while I love you guys with all of my heart- we got to branch off from each other sometimes to do as we all please." Dream breathed out, arms coming to rest at his sides as he grips his knuckles to ground himself. "I'm leaving in the morning, it's decided. I'll take the closest nether portal to Pogtopia."

The ebony-haired male gaze held surprise. "Pogtopia? That city is huge! Plus, isn't that like- mostly known for its pvp fights? People are so bloodthirsty there- please tell me you don't intend to challenge anyone when you first arrive- at least for a week. Dream, my heart couldn't take it if you got sliced in half by a big bad Pogtopian-"

The blonde wheezed a laugh, stance relatively relaxed when he figured his friend didn't intend to stop him. "Nah, I'm just going there to watch. You don't have to worry about watching me get my ass kicked on live television."

"Well when you put it like that it doesn't sound so bad..." The other jokes lightly, slapping the masked male on the shoulder. "I'm a little surprised you didn't just leave tonight. You're not one for hanging around when you have somewhere you wanna be."

"I wanted to say goodbye to you and George before I left, gods know he'd have a fit if I left without a word in the night." The blonde quips, nudging his friend gently as he heads back inside to pack his inventory for the next morning. This would be his fresh start. And with him being seen as "potentially" good, he could finally rise above this small-scale town. 

___🖤____🖤____🖤____🖤____🖤____🖤__

George sobs quietly, clutching his arms around Dream's neck as he cries into his shoulder. 

"Why didn't you think to tell us how you were feeling sooner, we would've supported your decision to go alone! I didn't even have time to prepare for you leaving!" The brits voice rang in Dream's ear loudly, making the masked male guffaw lightly as the shorter man clinging to him glared.

"George, you know how I jump from my final decisions back and forth. It took me forever to make this choice because I had to come to terms I wouldn't have you guys to be there with me. I was very unsure of if I wanted to do this till last night. I'm sorry I didn't give any forewarning though." Dream says softly, hugging the shorter to him with a smile. "I'll come visit in two months, so don't worry so much. You'll be seeing a stronger and maybe better at pvp me! Maybe I could even participate in smaller tournaments to get prizes to send back to you guys!"

George laughs quietly, letting go of the blonde. "Okay okay, no go before the portal you need changes its spawn point."

Dream gave a short salute then turned on his heels as he took off in a fast sprint to the portal stations at the end of the road. This was his new chapter. He'd finally be able to make his mark...

_🖤__🖤__🖤__🖤__🖤__🖤__🖤__🖤_

Sapnap had been right, this city was fucking impossible to navigate! Dream was almost 1000% sure that he has walked in a circle twice at this point. His GPS kept sending him through twisty turns, but he always seemed to end up in this square point.

With a long suffering sigh, he shuffles into a cafe on the side of the road, looking around with slight tiredness. Of course now, when he doesn't have an immediate place to sleep does his body feel tired. 

Looking to the back of the shop, two kids seem to be talking with one another animatedly. A blonde and brunette it seems, the brunette seemingly doing more of the listening than the talking. They seem like a sweet bunch of kids, probably in the city because of a parent or sibling. 

Dream shakes his head, strolling up to the empty line at the counter. A blonde woman sits behind the display case, staring down at inventory charts in thought. He debates whether or not he should disturb her before the blonde kid from the back shouts "Hey Niki you got a new customer- I've never seen him here before!"

Niki looks up flustered, sputtering out brief apologies for the loud child and his accomplice friend. 

Dream merely lets out a dry chuckle, adjusting the fingerless gloves on his hands. " No worries, not like he's harming anyone by stating a fact. I am quite new to the city. I was hoping to get an american expresso and directions to the nearest hotel, if that'd be alright?" He asks, hands going to reach for his wallet.

Niki stared for a moment before nodding, ringing up his order. "Tommy and Tubbo, can you talk to this man about where he should go to get to the Rapier Inn? You were right, he is rather new here and needs a place to stay the night."

At the mention of being needed, both kids lit up like Christmas trees being set up in early November. "Ah that is if you're willing to tell me, I wouldn't wanna bother your discussion with something silly as asking for directions." He said with his signature smile, masked face tilted at the boys. 

The brunette- Tubbo he believes- pipes up, "it's not problem Mister! Tommy and I love would love to help! After all the Rapier Inn is only just down this street by three blocks, and all you have to do is take a right! It has this really cool sword fountain in the front, you cant miss it!" He exclaims with a rosey smile, head perking up when he saw Niki coming back with Dream's coffee. 

Niki set it on the counter quickly, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry it took so long sir, I spilled everything the first try. I'm afraid I'm not quite used to it yet." She said smiling feebly, fingers gripping at her work sleeves.

Dream slightly hunched himself to look at her, posture showing worry. "Oh no I hope you didn't get burned because of my stupid order, you're not hurt are you?" He queried.

"No no! I'm alright- luckily it was just down the drain and not on me!" She said with a small laugh, watching as the blonde in front of her visibly relaxed.

"Good good, thank you" he remarked, dropping a ten dollar bill into the tip jar. "Well thank you all for being so hospitable and nice to a tourist like me. I hope we can all talk again some other time he says with a laugh, pushing past the door and back onto the busy streets.

___🖤____🖤____🖤____🖤____🖤___🖤___

Dream has found the luxurious inn right where Tubbo had said it would be, but holy hell who knew it'd be so extravagant. A place like this would definitely dip into his savings if he stayed for two months straight. He'd definitely have to start looking into cash tournaments, he couldn't afford to let going broke to be the deterrent that would drive him from achieving the one thing he's wanted for such a long time.

The checking in had been rather embarrassing as he got rather distracted from everything moving past him in what felt like slow-motion. The poor desk man had to repeat himself twice for Dream to finally get his room number and for Dream to grab his key after paying for a month and having the transaction to go through. It wasn't nearly as expensive as he was expecting, but still pretty pricey.

Trudging through the hallways, he slides into the elevator with a hooded horned figure and a blue sweater wearing male. 

The horned one spoke up first "Hiya! My name's Badboyhalo, and this is Skeppy! It's nice to meet you in this elevator! What brings you to Pogtopia?" He says with a smile, waving at Dream from the other side.

He hadn't expected to Dream to wave back enthusiastically, by the look of surprise on his face. "Pleasure to meet you, my name's Dream! I'm rather new here, so I don't know what exactly I'm in for, but you have to start somewhere right?" He questions aloud, not really caring if he receives an answer or not. It was open-ended.

"Yeah I guess you're right! Skeppy and I personally love to do the skywars challenges- what is it you're looking to do here though? Practice pvp? Win competitions? Form teams?" Bad ponders aloud to Dream, waiting for his response patiently.

"In a way, I suppose a bit of all of them. All though, I'm not sure about the teams thing. I don't think I'm good enough to belong on any team's yet and I sort of have two friends back home I want to team with whenever everything gets settled."

"Ah that makes sense!" The elevator doors ding as the silent Skeppy and talkative bad step out. "Well I hope you have luck with whatever you are hoping to do! Maybe we'll meet up again sometime and we could team up if you're feeling up to it!

The blonde smiles, nodding to the horned male in quietly. "Maybe. Until then I suppose" he utters quietly, grinning to himself as he finally makes it to hid own room and into his bed. He'd just sleep like this. He deserves it after the long morning. He could fix his sleeping schedule another day...

_________________________________________


End file.
